(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
An example of an image forming apparatus according to the related art forms a monochrome or full-color image by transferring a toner image formed on a photoconductor drum onto a recording medium with a transfer member and fixing the toner image. The transfer member transfers the toner image onto the recording medium directly or indirectly through an intermediate transfer belt.